


off-the-record

by seollenda



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Minor Angst, Secret Crush, journalist!mina, model!tzuyu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seollenda/pseuds/seollenda
Summary: Myoui Mina is not one to get flustered easily when it comes to her work- priding herself on her ability to separate business from pleasure.At the height of her career, her integrity begins to falter when she's assigned to interview a world-renowned model- Chou Tzuyu.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Myoui Mina, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	off-the-record

**Author's Note:**

> mina getting flustered around tzuyu is my brand, had to write about it. hope y'all enjoy the first chapter :)

Mina has worked hard to be in the position she is in now, at only the age of 25- her intellect, passion, and talent have garnered her the role of executive editor at Vogue Korea. Her job entails assigning stories to other editors, coming up with catchy headlines, and writing the cover stories. Mina owes her success half to luck and the other half to her extreme focus. She understands the industry, the market, and, most of all, she has this innate ability to ask _just _the right questions.__

__Admired and envied by many, there's an unspoken rule that she is untouchable amongst her peers, garnering the title of an _ice princess _. Those that truly know her understand she is anything but, she's simply a misunderstood work-a-holic, priding herself on her ability to separate business from pleasure. And holding herself and her coworkers to an impeccable standard. In the world of fashion, perfection is key.___ _

____Perfection is the standard, which Mina values and works relentlessly to maintain._ _ _ _

____There hasn't been a cover star or higher-ranking editor that hasn't been impressed by Mina's work ethic, making it clear that despite her young age, fashion journalism was her calling. All was well until she was assigned to interview _her _.___ _ _ _

______The _her _in question is a world-renowned model, who just so happens to be Mina's casual celebrity crush, Chou Tzuyu.  
_______________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _

________Sana and Momo know Mina better than anyone; the pair had been dating since high school and have watched their sweet, dorky best friend grow into a powerful career woman. But they, better than anyone, also understand that deep-down Mina is still an introverted, sometimes insecure individual, still very much their baby._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Therefore, when Mina shows up at their apartment panicking about her new interviewee, they can't help but laugh._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Mina, who is usually the picture of elegance, throws herself across her friend's sleek, black couch. Not speaking, but groaning in protest at fate's cruel joke._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Really, Mina? You're starstruck? How many celebrities have you interviewed before?" Sana is trying her best to hold her giggles in, but she fails._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Are you laughing at me?" Mina throws her a debilitating pout, and Sana's laughter immediately stops._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Momo then joins them in the living room, her blonde hair in cute alien buns that only she can pull off and her signature, Adidas tracksuit, "C'mon, Mitang, it's just Tzuyu, just another assignment. Yes, we know you think she's a goddess. Yes, we understand that if you had time, you'd probably make a stan account for her, but you're a professional. How many idols and models have you interviewed before?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"A lot, I guess."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"A lot, she guesses." Sana shakes her head at that, her short hair tickling the side of her cheeks as she does, she sighs, "Oh, what shall we do with you? Don't you think you're overreacting a bit?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I may be overreacting, but have you seen her?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Mina, you're regularly around models, you literally interviewed Miss Universe, literally the most beautiful woman in the world, you can handle Tzuyu."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Tzuyu would've won had she participated, just saying."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Oh my god, you're whipped, and you don't even know her. We're clearly not helping." It is now Momo's turn to sigh, then she has an idea, "Okay, have you ever had an interview in the past that you've been nervous before doing?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Not really, I'm a professional- I can separate my personal feelings from my work."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Beautiful, smart, and humble!" Sana teases._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Oh, be quiet, you know I didn't mean it like that. But honestly speaking, I guess I was nervous before my first interview, but that had nothing to do with who my subject was, and more to do with myself, so it doesn't count."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"That's fair. But you're not a robot, you've interviewed people that you've been a fan of before! Remember Blackpink! You were so excited when you were assigned to them."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Yes, but the key difference is that I was excited-not nervous." Mina then covers her face with her perfectly manicured hands, "Ugh, what am I going to do?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Sana and Momo sit beside Mina, and pull her into a hug, Sana speaks up, "You'll do what you always do, a great job!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Momo then pinches one of Mina's cheeks, laughing, "Yeah! Like, you said you're able to separate your personal feelings from your work; you'll be fine."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Mina certainly hopes that they're right.  
_____________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The day of Tzuyu's interview finally arrived, Mina paces in her office in dreaded anticipation. She runs her hand over her Off-White suit, making sure to flatten out any wrinkles. Why is she doing this? She asks herself. It's just another cover story, it's just another star. Relax. Her inner monologue conflicts her actions, considering the fact that she's retouching her makeup and putting her long brown locks in a high pony- for a 'cooler' look._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She groans internally, what has she come to? Before she can introspect further, her assistant buzzes in to let her know that Tzuyu had arrived._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Mina's eyes widen, she quickly lights a jasmine candle, fluffs the decorative pillows adorning the couch in the middle of the office, and gives herself a quick glance over in the mirror. She can do this._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Nevermind, she cannot do this- is the thought that floats through her head as soon as Tzuyu walks through the door. She's wearing a mid-length beige dress, that Mina was sure was sculpted for her body precisely. Her long light-brown tresses cascading in waves framing her face beautifully. And a blinding smile. Mina is in trouble, her ability to function quickly diminishing with each second she looks at her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The editor somehow manages to choke out the words, "Uh, please have a seat; we'll get started right away."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The model takes a seat, nervously glancing around the office, observing its all-white aesthetic, creating a peaceful environment- which she appreciates. This interview is also a monumental moment in her career. It's her first Vogue cover, and at only 22, it solidifies her status as an up-and-coming supermodel. When her agent told her that Myoui Mina, another up-and-coming powerhouse in her own field, would interview her, she felt even more at ease._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Unfortunately, she didn't realize that the young journalist was not at the top of her game today. Mina grabs a seat on the opposite couch, fiddling with her little black journal that hosts all of her interview questions. Forgetting to even introduce herself, Mina quickly dives into the questions._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Without realizing, Mina whispers, "So, uh y-you're originally from Taiwan, but moved to South Korea at 15 to pursue modeling. How did you cope with growing up away from your family in a foreign country?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It's a great question, too bad Mina mumbled it under her breath._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Tzuyu was surprised by the interviewer's demeanor, which goes against all the praises she had heard from industry experts. But Tzuyu also realizes that the other girl could just be having a bad day. Everyone has those. So Tzuyu, in all of her kindness, is going to try her best to turn this interview around._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Um, I'm sorry, would you mind repeating that?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Tzuyu is so sweet; meanwhile, Mina would love if the earth could swallow her whole at this very moment. This, this is the moment when her immaculate track record gets ruined. This, this is the moment where she acts like the absolute biggest fool in front of Chou Tzuyu._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Mina's brief self-deprecating internal monologue is kindly interrupted, "Hey, is that a picture of your dog on the desk?" It was- Mina's beloved dog Ray is her most cherished possession, so she keeps a framed photo of him on her desk to brighten her day whenever she feels overwhelmed with work._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She quickly realizes that Tzuyu is making small talk in order to make her more comfortable, part of her is grateful, the other feels guilty that she's making the innocent girl work harder on her behalf. So Mina is determined to try her best to overcome this awkwardness; after a brief moment of silence, she answers Tzuyu, still unable to meet her eyes, "Yes, his name is Ray."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"He's really cute! Seems like such a sweet boy."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I like to think he's a romantic man; he loves to stop and smell flowers whenever we go on walks."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Tzuyu smiles brightly at that, her dimples making an appearance on her face, making the presence of butterflies appear in Mina's stomach. "I guess we can all learn something from him. Would you like to see pictures of my dog, Gucci?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I would love to."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________After that, the rest of the interview continues without a hitch— all of Mina's planned questions answered with the poise and grace expected of Tzuyu._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Of course, this moment was going too well for Mina, so she decided to ruin it, "So, uh, off-the-record, are you seeing anyone?" Mina doesn't know where this idiocy or courage came from, but she feels worse than she did when she first started the interview. Which says a lot, considering she forgot her own name, but before she can tell Tzuyu she doesn't need to answer that, the younger girl responds,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Wow, going for quite the exclusive scoop, aren't you?" Tzuyu then throws her a cheeky smile that forms crinkles by her eyes, she continues "No offense, but we don't usually share that type of information with journalists, not even sweet ones like you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Mina's face flushes a shade of crimson so bright; she's sure that Pantone hasn't discovered it yet, "No, no, I'm sorry, that was completely unprofessional. And intrusive. I'm so sorry, I really don't know why I asked that."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Tell you what- I don't usually share information like that with journalists, but I do share it with my friends." Tzuyu then rummages through her purse; she pulls out her card and a pen quickly scribbling down a number. "Here's my personal cell, give me a call and maybe we can get a coffee one of these days."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Before walking out Mina's office, she gives her a mischievous smile, "But let's just keep that off-the-record." Tzuyu then flounces out of the office, leaving a dumb-founded Mina in her wake._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> up next: tzuyu and mina go and get coffee (and other adventures)! nice, fluffy, with mild panicking on mina's behalf.
> 
> thanks for reading, have a great day/afternoon/night! :)


End file.
